The present invention relates to business forms stationery assemblies, and more particularly, to an improved business forms stationery assembly which includes a plurality of continuous record webs that are disposed one on top of the other and that are adapted to be folded, along transverse fold lines and in a zig-zag fashion, in a pack of alternate fold lengths.
It is known to secure together the parts of a business forms continuous stationery assembly by various means so that the assembly can be folded, in zig-zag fashion, into a pack and so that when folded in a pack, the stationery assembly, can be fed through a data processing machine, such as a typewriter or other printing machine. The parts of the stationery assembly of this type are usually secured together at and along one marginal side edge and are provided along one or both marginal side edges with a continuous longitudinal row of accurately punched feed apertures. The pins of the feed tractor or other similar feeding device of a data processing machine are adapted to engage these punched feed apertures for moving the stationery assembly through the data processing machine and maintaining accurate sheet-to-sheet registration. When such stationery assemblies are fed from a position, in a folded zig-zag pack, to a straight or "in line" position, as when they are being fed to and run through a data processing machine, it is difficult for the stationery assemblies to assume this straight or "in line" position because all the parts of the assemblies are secured together. Consequently, the stationery assemblies are sometimes distorted adjacent each fold line. This distortion is referred to as "tenting".
British Patent Specification No. 919497 describes a stationery assembly in which transverse slits are formed in the marginal side edges of the webs of the stationery assembly to permit the parts of the stationery assembly to be secured relatively to the other parts of the assembly. It is also known to secure the parts of a stationery assembly together by paper staples, for example, as described in British Patent Specification No. 1376447, to provide a limited flexibility between the parts of the stationery assembly.